


Incense Smoke

by Burning_Feather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather
Summary: Dream knew that his household spirit wanted to talk to him, but wasn't there a better time than when his friends were visiting?--------An AU where Dream is a solitary witch who just wants a break.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Incense Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on modern witchcraft, but it isn't 100% accurate! If you want to do ~witchy things~ make sure to do research and be safe about it. Astral projection is dangerous, friends.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the story! Something short and sweet to tide you over a few days.

Dream was sitting on the edge of his bed, peacefully scrolling through Twitter. He had just left George and Sapnap to get settled into their guest rooms. Finally, he had a moment to himself. Apart from the distant shuffling and background noise caused by his friends, there was nothing. There were peace and qui-

_Thud!_

Dream whipped around to find the source of the noise. He found that candle had fallen off of his altar, the metal holder hitting the hardwood floor, which was what had caused the noise. _Why did it fall? Nothing else fell with it..._ The floor creaked under his feet as he stood, pacing over to the table pushed up against the wall. He hissed in dissatisfaction. Apparently, hoping for a few weeks of a break was too much.

Carefully selecting an incense stick (dragon's blood, for protection) from his alter, he took the matches a bit to the right of them and struck one, lighting the incense and watching the flame before blowing it out. The smell of the incense slowly filled the room while the smoke danced through the air. Dream paced around his room. He drew sigils in the air with the stick. 

Before he could finish cleansing his room, the door creaked open. Dream wheeled around to see George and Sapnap standing over the threshold of his space. His body tensed up and eyes widened, mouth opening in a small _o_. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

George looked at Sapnap, who reached his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. George looked back at Dream.

"Dream? What are you, uhm..." George trailed off, gesturing helplessly at the still-smoking stick in the other's hand. 

Dream used his free hand to fiddle with the silver pentacle that hung from a chain around his neck. "I just like the smell." Uncertainty gnawed at his gut at the lie. _They wouldn't care. They would not care that I'm a witch._ He noted the suspicion in the other men's eyes. _Maybe they would..._

Sapnap's eyes widened and he crossed the room in long strides, grabbing the pendant out of his friend's hand. Dream leaned back as much as he could with the thin chain around his neck locked in a firm grip. Sapnap glanced at the incense stick, and back at Dream's necklace. "Wait, dude, are you one of those new witches or whatever?"

Dream grinned and did jazz hands -well, as best he could while holding a stick- eyes still filling steadily with panic as he watched George strolled into his room. "Uh, maybe?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow before letting his face fall flat.

"Try again."

"I- yeah, I am." Dream deflated, stumbling back as Sapnap released his necklace. 

Sapnap raised both eyebrows, lips parting slightly before he spoke. "That's so cool! How does it work?" George had walked up behind Sapnap while they spoke.

"Well it's all about energy, y'know? Just learning how to manipulate it, like-" He took the incense stick and slowly passed a finger up the column of smoke it produced. The other men watched, entranced, as the smoke stopped it's swirling and straightened where his finger went by, until he held the smoke in a steady stream, then finally releasing it from his hold. He rubbed the back of his neck. "That one's more of a party trick than anything, good for practice though."

George finally spoke. "That's incredible."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, man," Sapnap interjected. "Could you, like, teach me?"

George nodded. "Me too please."

"You guys both want to learn?"

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

The corners of Dream's mouth tilted up faintly as he let out a breath, sighing contentedly. "I'll try."

The talk was interrupted when another candle fell off Dream's altar. He grinned sheepishly. "But first I need to deal with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this so much. I can really picture Dream as a witch who didn't know what he was getting into and then just... fell in love with the craft. Let me know if I should continue this, and consider joining the discord for updates! You can find the link in some of my other works.


End file.
